1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses, image reproducing apparatuses, image recording methods, and image reproducing methods. The present invention is preferably applied to a video recorder integrated with a camera (hereinafter referred to as a video camera) having a function of capturing a still image of a subject (still photography).
2. Description of the Related Art
In motion picture photography of subjects, video cameras in related art measure times elapsed since the video cameras have started to generate motion picture data by the motion picture photography of the subjects on the basis of internal clock signals and add the measured times to temporally continuous pieces of frame image data forming the motion picture data. When the video cameras generate still image data by the still photography of the subjects during the motion picture photography, the video cameras add current times measured on the basis of the internal clock signals (hereinafter referred to as still photography times) to the header of the motion picture data. If a time five seconds before the still photography time added to the header of the motion picture data matches with a time added to the frame image data forming the motion picture data in a reproduction process of the motion picture data, the video cameras indicate that the still image data generated by the still photography of the subject during the motion picture photography exists (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304425).